Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 59-59761 (Literature 1), U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,731 (Literature 2), U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,057 (Literature 3), U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,759 (Literature 4), U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,848 (Literature 5), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,464 (Literature 6) each discloses an adhesive composition prepared by cross-linking a composition comprising a block copolymer comprising a vinyl aromatic copolymer block and a conjugated diene polymer block, a tackifying resin and an acrylate ester with irradiation of radioactive rays. U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,231 (Literature 7) discloses a composition prepared by cross-linking a composition comprising a conjugated diene polymer, a tackifying resin and an acrylate ester with irradiation of radioactive rays.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 5-230228 (Literature 8) discloses a method for preparing a composition by irradiating a composition comprising a block copolymer comprising a poly(vinyl aromatic compound) block and a poly(conjugated diene) block, a thermoplastic polymer and a non-aromatic oil with an electron beam, and a shoe sole made of the composition.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 7-252397 (Literature 9) discloses a composition prepared by cross-linking a composition comprising a styrene-diene block copolymer, a hydrocarbon oil, a polyfunctional coupling agent and a light initiator with irradiation of an electron beam or ultraviolet rays.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 5-220908 (Literature 10) discloses a multilayer tube comprising at least one layer made of a polyamide or a polyester polymer, and another layer made of a polyolefin polymer, wherein the latter layer is cross-linked so as to give a gel fraction of 50% or higher.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,488 (Literature 11) discloses a sheet made of a synthetic resin or a natural rubber containing an additive other than a filler and a vulcanization accelerator, wherein the resin or the rubber comprises 3 to 95% by weight of at least one polymer component capable of being welded by heat and/or swelling agents, and capable of being cross-linked by high-energy irradiation.
Meanwhile, a tube pump is used as a means for quantitatively pumping a solution with a tube in an experiment such as liquid chromatography, and a medical practice using a blood circuit, an infusion tube or the like in artificial kidney dialysis. In the experiment such as liquid chromatography, currently, tubes made of silicone, polyethylene, ethylene tetrafluoride and vinyl chloride have been used. Tubes made of vinyl chloride have been used in a blood circuit, and tubes made of vinyl chloride, polyethylene, polybutadiene or the like have been used as an infusion tube.